1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to mousetraps, and more particularly to a mousetrap which has an internal trap chamber and a movable gate which can close an entry opening leading into the trap chamber to trap a mouse which has entered into the trap chamber to eat bait.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Many different constructions of mousetraps are known which are capable of catching mice. However, although they are generally effective in catching a single mouse, they are not useful in catching a plurality of mice because, once a mouse has been caught, this fact will be apparent to subsequent mice, making them extra vigilant and unlikely to come near the mousetrap.